Gone
by BaeOnFire
Summary: SPOILERS 221 "Parce que peu importe qu'il s'agisse du hasard ou de notre destinée, mais peut-être que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour une raison. Peut-être que quelque chose de bon peut sortir de nous deux. Et en voyant Henry, j'y crois plus que jamais. " Neal est parti. Et pourtant, pour elle, il est encore là. Que ce soit dans son coeur... Ou dans ses mots. OS


_Voilà, le truc c'est que ça fait plus d'une semaine que les derniers épisodes de OUAT se répètent en boucle dans ma tête, et que je hurle silencieusement (ou pas) 'NEEEEAAAAAL' à tout heure de la journée. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je me soigne, que personne ne s'inquiète. Swan Thief/Swanfire est devenu ma nouvelle obsession, qui pourrait presque m'empêcher de dormir, et qui fait que je détesterais presque les scénaristes de OUAT (j'ai dit presque). Enfin voilà, un petit OS post-221 donc les spectateurs qui n'abusent pas du streaming et qui sont toujours à la saison 1, ne lisez pas, où la malédiction de l'Evil Queen deviendra votre, mouhahaha (ça y est, je déraille!)._

* * *

**Gone**

* * *

_"When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you"_

* * *

Neal était parti. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit, sans qu'elle puisse parvenir à donner un sens aux mots. Elle se sentait tout à coup bien seule dans cette ville qui autrefois lui avait été étrangère. La plaie béante dans son cœur s'ouvrait progressivement au fil des secondes qui la menaient loin de lui, et qui bientôt, ne feraient plus de lui qu'un souvenir.

_Je t'aime aussi._

Emma savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, pas tout de suite, sachant pertinemment que la moindre question de ses parents contribuerait à percer la carapace qu'elle avait mis onze années à construire. Et pourtant, quand elle avait à nouveau croisé son regard dans cette ruelle de New York, elle l'avait sentie se craqueler. Non, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, car elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Le collier qu'il lui avait offert et qu'elle avait toujours gardé jusqu'à ce jour-là en témoignait, mais hélas, elle ne l'avait plus.

_Je t'aime aussi._

La jeune femme aurait aimé avoir quelque chose de lui, peu importe ce que ce fut, que ce soit leur attrape-rêve, ou cette carte des Etats-Unis, ou quelque chose d'autre auquel elle aurait pu se raccrocher. Elle en avait besoin, comme elle avait besoin de lui. Mais dans les deux cas, elle n'avait plus rien.

_Je t'aime aussi._

Ce qu'Emma avait appris au cours de ces derniers mois, ç'avait été de garer espoir. Espoir, elle avait été le seul espoir d'une population qu'elle était parvenue à libérer espoir, elle avait retrouvé ses parents et avait désormais une famille espoir, le chemin de Neal avait à nouveau croisé le sien. Et si Neal n'était plus là, elle sentait encore sa présence comme s'il n'était pas parti, et elle se rappelait qu'il y avait un endroit où c'était toujours le cas : la chambre qu'il avait loué chez Granny, il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela déjà, quand il était venu à Storybrooke pour son père, pour Henry, et elle avait osé l'espérer, pour elle.

_Je t'aime aussi._

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à chez Granny, puis jusqu'à la chambre de Neal sans qu'elle n'y croise âme qui vive. Ses allers retours répétés avaient pu laisser présager une fin heureuse au couple, mais cela n'avait pas était le cas : la chance n'avait pas été de leur côté, comme s'ils avaient été associés à un échec inévitable. La porte n'avais pas été verrouillée, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la chambre laissée dans l'état par ses derniers occupants, le lit défait et marqué par la position de deux corps, une armoire entr'ouverte dont dépassait le revers d'un jean.

_Je t'aime aussi._

Lentement, Emma referma la porte et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, comme perdue. Elle ne savait quoi faire, quoi chercher. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se coucha bientôt sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, qui témoignait encore de sa présence par son odeur, la même qu'il y avait cinq ans.

_Je t'aime aussi._

Du bout des doigts, elle crut heurter un objet métallique à l'intérieur de la taie d'oreiller, mais cela ne se pouvait... Elle répéta son geste une seconde fois pour être sûre et... non, elle ne s'était guère trompée. La blonde tenait à présent au creux de sa paume le collier qu'il lui avait plus ou moins offert, et qu'elle lui avait quasiment jeté au visage quelque temps auparavant. Elle aurait voulu en rire, mais quelque chose en elle se brisa.

_Je t'aime aussi._

Elle se passa le pendentif autour du coup, voulant à nouveau le sentir contre sa peau nue. S'obligeant à se relever, comme à regret du lit où elle s'était recroquevillée, la jeune femme fouilla la pièce de fond en comble, puis inspecta, comme elle l'avait plusieurs jours auparavant, la petite cachette aménagée par les lattes du plancher. Elle y découvrit une feuille maintenue par un lien en cuir, qu'elle défit avant de dérouler ce qui avait tout l'air d'une lettre. Elle en toucha chaque mot, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de revenir, de lui revenir. Son prénom, simplement inscrit en haut de la feuille, lui donna l'impression qu'il le lui murmurait à l'oreille.

* * *

_Emma, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, j'imagine qu'il doit m'être arrivé quelque chose, ou que tu as fouillé dans mes affaires – certaines habitudes ont la vie dure ! J'aurais aimé te dire ses mots de vive voix, mais l'essentiel est que tu les connaisses._

_Je voulais en premier lieu m'excuser pour tout, pour t'avoir laissée seule, enceinte alors que je t'avais promis la lune, et que je n'aurais pas dû écouter ce qu'il me disait et pour Tamara aussi... Pendant ce onze longues années, il ne s'est pas passé un seul instant sans que je ne pense à toi, et que je regrette d'avoir été aussi lâche que mon père._

_Je souhaitais également te dire que nous avions tous les deux torts, à propos de Tallahassee. Mon Tallahassee, c'est toi, tu es mon chez moi, ma famille, tu l'as toujours été et le sera toujours. Mais avant de te perdre, je n'avais pas pris conscience de la chance que j'avais eu que nous nous trouvions._

_Parce que peu importe qu'il s'agisse du hasard ou de notre destinée, mais peut-être que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour une raison. Peut-être que quelque chose de bon peut sortir de nous deux. Et en voyant Henry, j'y crois plus que jamais. Et peu importe qui sont tes parents ou qui sont les miens, car cela ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Tout est arrivé sans magie, et cela le restera. A moins que la seule magie dont tu veuilles accepter l'existence soit celle du grand amour._

_Je t'aime Emma, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans cette voiture. Et en sachant que pendant onze années, elle est restée tienne, j'ose espérer que toi non plus tu n'as rien oublié, mais que tu attendais._

_Neal._

* * *

La vue de la jeune femme se brouilla, puis elle se laissa véritablement aller aux larmes, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis bien trop longtemps. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, sans en avoir les moyens. Elle aurait voulu se perdre dans les hypothèses, dans l'utopie, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner tout espoir.

_Je t'aime aussi._

* * *

_Le corps de Neal commençait à peser, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher, elle ne le voulait plus. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Emma Swan eut peur, puisqu'elle avait à nouveau quelque chose à perdre._

_« J'ai besoin de toi. »_

_Les souvenirs d'avant affluaient, ceux de la voiture, de sa fausse grossesse, mais aussi de la prison, abandonnée. Les bons et les mauvais se mélangeaient, n'amenant qu'à lui. Elle se devait à présent de le tenir encore un peu pour qu'il reste avec elle._

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Mots proscrits depuis onze ans, ils sortaient enfin avec la même surprise que la première fois. Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire, comme s'il avait attendu qu'elle le dise, comme si la réalité n'existait plus à l'exception d'eux._

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

_Leurs mains se lâchèrent, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, sans qu'elle puisse retenir son cri , ou son cœur de se briser. Neal était parti._

* * *

Alors peut-être qu'il s'agissait de cela, la magie du grand amour. Croire que, peu importe les aléas de la vie, on retrouvera l'autre, qu'on le retrouvera toujours, que les chemins sont faits pour se croiser et s'éloigner. Alors enfin, ils pourraient être la famille qu'ils avait toujours voulue.

* * *

_Voili voilou, n'oubliez pas, rares fans français de OUAT étant à jour dans la série, que le seul salaire d'un auteur est la review, alors à vos claviers, et pour (presque) cité Rumple : "All fanfictions come with a price" ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon OS, ou pas d'ailleurs, mais faites le moi savoir dans les deux cas ! :)_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


End file.
